User blog:ZoshiX/Proposed Ludusian Calendar
I'm open to changes but I'm just throwing out some numbers that seem good and make sense to me, so maybe we can agree on something and have a consistent calendar to work with for worldbuilding purposes. The Basics *1 Ludusian Year (revolution around Lux) = **423.091 total Days (planetary rotations) divided into: ***13 Months (approx. 13 lunar revolutions) of 4 weeks of 8 Days each ***4 Seasonal Holidays ****On the days that are equivalent to the Spring Equinox, Summer Solstice, Autumn Equinox, and Winter Solstice respectively, but with creative names and additional cultural significance. ***3-Day Annual Holiday Mini-Week ****Probably Creation Trio related in cultures that consider them important. ***1 additional day every 11 years Some Explanations *423 Days primarily because it was what the amount of months x weeks multiplied to, but also, 42 and 3 seem to also coincidentally be significant religious numbers. *13 Months because it has been suggested in the past, and it could be related to the witches thing. Not because the Gridmasks would model their calendar after them, because they probably wouldn't do that on purpose, but maybe there happened to be 13 witches because of the moon cycles or something, and the Gridmasks also just happened to use that same basis for their months and it's a neat coincidence. *8 Days in a week because at some point I think someone suggested Gridmasks would count using octal, and that seems good to me. *4 Seasonal Holidays because any planet with Earth-like conditions and axial tilt is going to have 4 distinct climate cycle periods in each hemisphere due to how the light angle thing works. Also, having the amount of days divide perfectly into the months and weeks without having extra seemed boring and inorganic. *3 Extra Days for similar reasons, also bonus potential Trio stuff. *Leap Day because why not. Also the 11-year period is a reference to the 2011 creation date of Fan-Ball. This one matters the least as far as coordinating with everything else and can be changed to represent some other number easily. Existing Material *Chanukwanzaa - Name is very blatantly just a fusion of Earth holidays, but given a refresh could make sense as either the "winter" holiday or the annual one, depending on the focus. *Muerteween - Same story as above with regard to naming. Might work better in-setting if it diverges more from being a Halloween analogue. *Gulabistock - I'm not entirely sure where this originated from but it sounds unique. Having a harvest holiday probably makes sense in any culture that values food. Probably a good candidate for the "autumn" holiday. Potential Alternate Calendars to be Potentially Used by Non-Western-Gridmask Ludusian Cultures Alt 1 *13 Months **7 Months consisting of 33 Days, 6 Months consisting of 32 Days, alternating **35.25 Weeks of 12 Days each Alt 2 *No Months *47 Weeks of 9 Days each Alt 3A *4 Seasonal Divisions of 105 Days each + 3 Auxillary Days **60 Weeks of 7 Days each Alt 3B *12 Months of 35 Days each + 3 Auxillary Days **60 Weeks of 7 Days each Category:Blog posts